1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an organic electronic device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Numerous researches are being conducted on organic electronic devices such as organic light emitting devices (LEDs) and organic thin film transistors (TFTs). In current techniques, however, it is necessary to select materials having energy levels appropriate for carrier injection from an electrode to an organic substance. This is based on an idea that the energy level of a material in a film used in the development of inorganic semiconductor devices is considered as a continuum band and that the junction is performed with sending and receiving of the carriers. For example, an organic LED requires an electrode appropriate for the highest occupied molecular orbital (HOMO) level and the lowest unoccupied molecular orbital (LUMO) level of the organic molecule. As a result, an active metal having a low work function needs be used on the cathode side (Non-Patent Document 1: Nature, vol. 357, p. 477, 1992). This requires a sealing structure which is a heavy burden in applications.
The amount of carrier injection is strongly influenced by the height of a barrier. Thus, with devices such as TFTs associated with the carrier injection, once a central organic semiconductor is determined, ingredients such as electrodes that turn the semiconductor into a device are automatically determined (Non-Patent Document 2: Synthetic Metals, vol. 111-112, p. 19, 2000). This greatly restricts an act of adding functional variety to the device or adding other functions to the device.